


Maelstrom - The Barbecue

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1451]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The team has a barbecue and unbeknownst to them... McGee invites his boyfriend, Fornell, to join them.
Relationships: Tobias Fornell/Timothy McGee
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1451]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 32
Kudos: 23
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Maelstrom - The Barbecue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenval3277](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenval3277/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [jenval3277](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenval3277/pseuds/jenval3277) in the [cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/21/2003 for the word [maelstrom](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/04/21/maelstrom).
> 
> maelstrom[ meyl-struhm ]  
> noun  
> a large, powerful, or violent whirlpool.  
> a restless, disordered, or tumultuous state of affairs:  
> the maelstrom of early morning traffic.  
> (initial capital letter) a famous hazardous whirlpool off the NW coast of Norway.
> 
> This was requested by jenval3277 as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2019 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Leí tu fic de Libertino me gustaría ver una continuación de la historia de McGee y Fornell. Y que sean descubiertos por Gibbs en algún momento  
>  **End Prompt**
> 
> I used google translate as my Spanish is rough at best. According to google translate the above request is:  
> I read your fic of Libertino I would like to see a continuation of the story of McGee and Fornell. And to be discovered by Gibbs at some point
> 
> I don't have a fic called Libertino, but I think I only have one story fo McGee and Fornell which was the story Profligate, so I have written a sequel to that. I hope that is what this requester wanted.

It was one of those rare occasions where the team had the day off and had all gathered together for a barbecue. It was supposed to be a team event. So Gibbs was shocked when Fornell headed their way.

“Fornell!” he snarled. “What are you doing here?”

“Calm down, Gibbs. I have an invite.”

“What? I think I’d know if you had an invite. I was the one who issued the invitations.”

“You weren’t the one who invited me.” Tobias grinned as he walked over to stand by McGee. 

The team looked in confusion from McGee to Fornell. “Is there something you want to share, Tim?” Gibbs growled.

Fornell patted McGee on the back. “Tim?” Tony asked, his voice climbing in disbelief.

McGee took a deep breath and then turned to face Gibbs and the rest of the team. “I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Tobias.”

“What?!” Tony and Abby gasped.

“Tobias!” Gibbs’ eyes swirled with a maelstrom of emotions.

Fornell held his hands up in an innocent gesture, “Hey! I just came to spend time with my boyfriend and his friends. I promise.”

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, which took on a dangerous gleam. “If you hurt him, there will be nothing you can do to avoid my wrath.”

Tobias nodded. “I’d expect nothing less, Jethro.”

“As for you,” Gibbs zeroed in on McGee, who gulped, “Good Job!”

“Wha?” Tim blinked in confusion.

“It takes balls to deal with Tobias’ grumpy ass all the time. I didn’t know you had it in you.” Gibbs smirked.

Tobias grumbled, “Yeah, yeah. Like you’re any better.”

“Everyone knows I’m a bastard, Tobias. You’re just a grumpy old man.”

Abby giggled and like that the tension was broken. Everyone settled in to enjoy the steaks Gibbs made and they chatted amongst each other. Tim had settled so that he was leaning against Fornell, half on Tobias and half off of him.

One by one his teammates moved to congratulate Tim and he couldn’t help beaming back at them. Tobias nudged his shoulder. “See I told you it would be alright.”

“So you did. I guess you won our little bet.”

“I’m looking forward to claiming my reward,” Tobias agreed with a lecherous grin.

While Tim may have started out an old fashioned lover boy whose preferences were solely vanilla, he had to admit that dating Fornell had opened him up to many unexplored avenues. He was sure that tonight would be another new experience as Tobias seemed to love to take advantage of his wins to try something sexual that was normally outside of Tim’s comfort zone. 

Tim would be more upset about it, except that Fornell knew him well by this point in time and he always made sure that Tim enjoyed it. With Tobias, Tim was never afraid of trying new things. In fact, he couldn’t wait to see what Tobias had come up with this time.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 3 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 3 more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
